The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of wirelessly communicating with a different device, and an information processing method and a program for the information processing apparatus.
Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) is widely used as a standard of a wireless LAN (Local Area Network). Among devices supporting the Wi-Fi, there are devices that support both of communication systems of a Wi-Fi Infrastructure mode for communicating with a different device through an access point and a Wi-Fi Direct mode for directly communicating with a different device not through an access point.
Some devices that support both of the modes as described above have limits, that is, are incapable of executing both of the modes at the same time. Such devices perform communication by switching between the modes, depending on a communication mode of an application executed by those devices.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-11397 discloses a technique in which a wireless communication terminal and an access point switch between a plurality of communication systems and between channels used therefor.